Suzie Sundae
Suzie Sundae is a rare Sweet Treats Shopkin from Season Three. Bio Website Favorite Hobby: Relaxing on a sundae Your friends would describe you as... A Shopkin with a lot of glass! She's nuts about ice cream and can whip up a yummy treat in seconds! Your Shopkins BFF: Kylie Cone Where do you hang out? Sweet Treats Shopkins: The Ultimate Collector's Guide Favorite Movie: Frozen Favorite Color: Cherry red Favorite Food: She's nuts about ice cream Hobbies: Relaxing on a Sunday Signature Dance Move: The Splits Best Friend: Ice Cream Dream Quote: "Pretty please... with a cherry on top?" Suzie Sundae is a Shopkin with a lot of glass! And if you want to have fun, there's no topping a day with Suzie! Personality Suzie Sundae is a friendly, respectful and helpful Shopkin who likes Jessicake very much. She and Jessicake like to have fun and also like to help each other when they are working. Suzie Sundae can be described as a feisty, energetic and free-spirited tomboy who is not afraid to do hard work. She loves to race just as much as she loves to be really useful, and is very eager to prove her worth, as evidenced by her wanting to help Jessicake deliver Alice's birthday presents, or even attempting to pull a special train on her own. From Series 2 onwards, Suzie Sundae appears to have become more levelheaded and mature, serving as a voice of reason to Donatina's arrogance. She also stands no nonsense for teasing or rudeness, although she does have a good sense of humour and likes a friendly joke. Suzie Sundae still manages a friendly relationship with Jessicake, though at times she can unintentionally worry, annoy, or even embarrass her. Appearance Suzie Sundae is a red, tall glassed ice cream sundae with white ice cream. She is topped with a yellow dollop of whipped cream, brown syrup, pink sprinkles, and a heart-shaped wafer. Her variant is a tall glassed ice cream sundae with raspberry ice cream. She is topped with a dollop whipped cream, orange syrup, pink sprinkles, and an orange heart-shaped wafer. Appearances Shopkins *'Season 1' - The Mystery of the Doors, Welcome to Shopville, Fashion Fever (cameo), The Spatula, Halloween, Fashion Frenzy (cameo), Vay-Kay, 12 Days of Shopkins, No Pain, No Gain, Shopkins Holmes (mentioned), Fair Weathered Friends and A Piece of Cake *'Season 2' - Lost and Hound (Part 1), Lost and Hound (Part 2), Lost and Hound (Part 3), Lost and Hound (Part 4), Swing Vote (Part 1), Swing Vote (Part 2) (cameo), Swing Vote (Part 3), The Shopville Games (Part 1), The Shopville Games (Part 3), The Shopville Games (Part 4) (cameo), Power Hungry (Part 2), Power Hungry (Part 3), Power Hungry (Part 4), Silly Season (Part 1), Silly Season (Part 2), Silly Season (Part 3), Silly Season (Part 4), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 1), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 5) (cameo), After Party (Part 1), After Party (Part 2), After Party (Part 3), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 1) (cameo), Shopkins World Fair (Part 4) (cameo), Shopkins World Fair (Part 5) (cameo), Look Within (cameo), Be Mine, Cutie (cameo), Go Cheeky! (cameo) and Hey! Listen! (cameo) *'Series 4' - Babysitting The Twins (portrait cameo) and Mystabella and the Unhappy Tayler (cameo) *'Series 5' - Chuckle Club Shopkins (cameo) *'Series 6' - Returning Friends (cameo) and Suzie Sundae and Wanda Wafer Specials *'2017' - Shopkins: World Vacation (cameo) *'2020' - The TylerTales Movie: A Shoppie in Distress Voice Actors *Kate Murphy (UK/US) *Christiane Bjørg Nielsen (Denmark; first series only) *Vika Dahlberg Hansen (Denmark; second series onwards) *Hanna Mönkäre (Finland) *Blanche Ravalec (France and French Speaking Canada) *Natascha Pavia (Germany) *Vina Papadopoulou (Greece) *Talya Barkay (Israel) *Micaela Incitti (Italy) *Hisayo Mochizuki (Japan) *Mildred Barrera (Latin America) *Lena Meieran (Norway) *Aleksandra Radwan (Poland) *María Rubio (Spain) *Marina Sirabello (Brazil) *Olga Kuznetsova (Russia) Whistle Trivia *She is very similar in appearance to Millie Shake from Season One. **Due to this, she is sometimes mistaken to be a milkshake. *In the Shopkins webisodes, she speaks in a valley girl dialect. Gallery download (7).jpeg|Suzie Sundae toy 51eQi+sM8WL._SX425_.jpg|Suzie Sundae variant toy 351_Suzie-Sundae-Rarity_Rare.png|Suzie Sundae collector's tool artwork 360_Suzie-Sundae-Rarity_Rare.png|Suzie Sundae collector's tool variant artwork pt-br:Suzie Gelado Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters Category:Season Three